four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Story and Audition Rules
Rules and Regulations by Zuyuri: Four Elements University is a college based entirely on the principles of the four elements. Students who attend have the chance to learn the element control physically or to apply a component from that element (i.e. healing for Water). The college is located in an island city called Draco City, which is pretty much every big city and town in one, located on an uncharted island in the Pacific. The headmaster of this college is an elderly man named Iroh. People have heard whispers about him, but who he really is remains a mystery. All that most people know about him is his knowledge that the four elements reside in the world, and people are in touch with one element in particular. He is detewrmined to awaken that spirit in those students, setting them on goals they want by tapping into those elements where they will emerge benders. Now, as we know, the system of the bending is more or less based on the ATLA/LOK path. The students mostly attending are, for the most part, regular humans Iroh knows has the element inside of them. You can read about the styles in this list I got from avatarspirit.net; atla.avatarspirit.net/legend.php AIR (Element of Freedom) Airbender personalities are smart, kind, artistic and social (a good sense of humor); however, they can also be superficial, blunt, detached and very insensitive to other people's emotions. SPECIES THAT CONTROL AIR: Nephiliads (Air nymphs), dreamwalkers (Spiritbenders), WATER (Element of Change) Waterbender personalities are adaptable, sympathetic/empathetic, imaginative and intuitive; however, they can also be moody, sentimental, sensitive, and irrational. SPECIES THAT CONTROL WATER: Naiads (Water nymphs), FIRE (Element of Power) Firebender personalities are enthusiastic, fearless, extroverted, and have good leading qualities; however, they can also be hot-tempered, snappy, uncontrollable and angry. SPECIES THAT CONTROL FIRE: Phoenixes, Dragons (Unnamed Fire Dragon the most famous, original Firebender), Lampads (fire nymphs that reside in volcanoes), EARTH (Element of Substance) Earthbender personalities are loyal, practical, hard-working, and patient; however, they can also be stubborn, possessive, nearsighted and very harsh SPECIES THAT CONTROL EARTH: Skinwalkers (have adapted the rootedness of Earthbending to nature), Dryads (wood nymphs), Oreaads (rock nymphs), Video Audition Rules RULES: -Character limit; 8 -Disney/Non/Avatar slash Korra/Miyizaki characters only. NO ANIME. NO MLP. NO VIDEO GAMES. NO WINX CLUB. DON'T EVEN ASK -Audition video must be to least 30 seconds to a minute -Use template in description (see below) -Any program can be used for videos. Forum Rules 1. The first and most important rule. COMMUNICATE WITH ONE ANOTHER. You want to plot with someone? Ask them first. You have an idea but it connects to another player's character? ASK. Don't just assume the person will willingly go with an idea you had. You guys are adults and I know you guys can work things out in an adult way. Also, if you're having any trouble with another player, tell them first what's wrong. If the issue is unresolved, contact me and I'll try to smooth things over. 2. Your character is assigned one element, and one element alone. Think of it like a Hogwarts house; only one thing really defines you. HOWEVER, you can have your character double major in an aspect of that one element. Like if your character is majoring in Earth manipulation, they can double major with Metal manipulation. 3. Side characters don't count towards your eight main and can be played by other RPers. For example, Raimundo's parents are portrayed by Miriam and Aaron from Prince of Egypt, It's totally fine to take either one of them and make them your own character, like changing the name to avoid confusion or putting in your vid description that this is not that person; however, its polite to ask the person (see Rule 1) if that's okay. 4. Mark any M-rated posts if necessary. You guys can plot/write anything; smut, foul language, start same-sex relations, whatever. I don't care if your characters get intimate and you end up writing Fifty Shades of Yellow, just be weary that some people get offended by some sexual writing. 5. NO GODMODDING/METAGAMING. AT ALL. What's godmodding? Godmodding would be like if I decided to make Belle not only a water student, but like the Avatar and have her control all four elements. I set the rules of one element only for a reason because it would be unfair. As for metagaming, this is when you control a character that isn't yours. An example of metagaming would be during a probending match I had Rai knock someone, and then I said that someone just fell down. These are a little tricky to get around, I understand, but do keep your eyes peeled. You guys can modify your posts; remember that. So if you accidentally do meta-game or a person catches you meta-gaming, you can go back and fix it. 6. NO CYBERBULLYING. If I catch one little snippet of someone getting harassed, I will step in and confront that person. 7. You must make a vid at least once a month. I have no preference to what video software you use as long as you make one. Your vid can be either plot driven, an audition for a character, or a crack (which is where you pretty much just make fun of the characters. Some great YT users have made some really funny cracks). These vids must be made responses to the main one so everyone can see. 8. If you haven't replied to a post in at least a week, a strike will be counted against you. Some posts I noticed are just kind of floating around because someone hasn't posted. You guys are really sweet in waiting for people, but push has to come to shove in which someone needs to post. I feel it's unfair to the players who are waiting on one person to post when that person isn't carrying their weight with the posts. Now if that person has come to me with a legitimate excuse (zero muse doesn't count), I will waver that charge. -This is based on a three strike system. You break one rule, it equals one strike. Three strikes and you will be asked to leave the RP. By leaving, though, doesn't mean you're like banished. You can still hang out in the chatbox.